


Movie fic 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-18
Updated: 2002-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Movie fic 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Movie fic 3

## Movie fic 3

#### by Bertie

Title: Movie fic 3  
Author: Bertie  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/18/02  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive: yes  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Thanks to Jessabelle for speedy hints and beta. And for Neige for always being there with instant fb:) If things seem a tad anti-X-Files canon, it's because I am making it more movie canon.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: 

* * *

Alex woke, loving the feel of Mulder against him. He never thought he would be so happy, so content. He snuggled against the warm lanky body, wanting to burrow into that sexy creature lying beside him. 

Mulder felt Alex's body snuggle against his and smiled. He was amazed that the former traitor to the FBI was now his lover. He kissed Alex's forehead and got a contented sigh in response. He knew they had to prepare for a war, but damned if he was going to start just this moment. 

Alex's eyes fluttered open and the agent thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. The man was a work of art. He looked so young and innocent. Mulder knew that if things had been different before, he would have easily fallen for him...before he showed his true colors. He could not trust Alex at all then, but now he knew that the man who had betrayed him was a victim as he and everyone else left on the planet. 

Alex turned to him. The look he gave Mulder was not one of a victim. He leered at him and Mulder was lost. Dangerous, worldly, Krycek was far more intriguing. 

"Hey," he whispered to the beauty beside him. "Hungry?" 

Alex nodded and stretched as he rose. "Ugh, futons leave a lot to be desired!" 

Mulder ran a caressing hand down the smooth back. "I can give you a back rub..." 

"Mmm," purred Alex as a shiver ran down his spine from his lover's touch. "Let me take a leak, first." 

Mulder snorted, stood and helped the younger man up, who kissed him then rushed to the bathroom. Mulder wandered into the kitchen, taking a candle with him. There was no natural light in the kitchen because it had no windows, so he kept the door open and lit the candle. 

There wasn't much to eat, so he grabbed a can of mixed fruit and a can of vienna sausages. He grinned at his inventive breakfast. Finding a lone pack of Kool-Aid he had purchased a while back, he made a pitcher then brought all of it into the living room. 

When Alex wandered out of the bathroom, Mulder said, "Ta-da! A feast fit for a king." He grinned and Alex snorted. Then a strange look crossed the younger man's face and he moved toward Mulder and kissed him. 

"It's a feast because you made it," he murmured against the lips he loved to kiss. Mulder smiled. 

After they ate, Mulder said, "Hey, I think I owe you a back rub." 

Alex grinned. "How could I refuse such generosity?" 

Mulder grabbed the same bottle of lotion they had used last night as Alex lay on the sofa on his front. The older man squirted the fluid on the smooth back and began to massage it into the muscles, making his lover hum in approval. The sensual feel of the slickness on his lover's skin was quite arousing. The fact that his cock was nestled firmly against the cloth covered ass was just an added bonus. He tilted his hips, rubbing his cock just right against the firm ass. Alex snickered. 

"Didn't know a massage would be more pleasurable for the masseuse," he teased, turning his head to meet the lusty ones of his lover. 

Mulder bent and captured those grinning lips with his own. His belly touched the slick back and he groaned into his lover's mouth. He pulled away to breath and whispered, "We really should get going before daylight ends." 

"Wha-Mulder, what are you planning?" 

"There are other people on the planet, Alex. We need to get together in case another alien ship returns." Mulder rose from atop Alex, turning away to search for his shirt. 

"But-" Interestingly enough, Mulder's butt was just there. He reached over and nibbled on it. 

Mulder snickered. "Stop...we really need to start planning, baby. We can have sex later." 

"Uh uh, save the planet later, sex NOW!" Alex turned the other man around and grasped the half-hard cock and pumped it until it was fully erect. Without further ado, he gulped it down his throat. No way could Mulder and all his desires for superman feats of saving the world stop the onslaught of Alex's hot, wet mouth. Mulder moaned, incapable of protesting. Alex relaxed his throat and allowed Mulder to pump into his mouth slowly. Alex held the base of his lover's long cock and ran a finger down to tease the balls, which were already seizing up. The breath teasing his pubic hairs was so erotic that Mulder shivered and pumped into his lover's mouth with enthusiasm. He gripped Alex's soft hair in his hands as the tip of his cock grazed the roof of his Alex's mouth. He moaned then felt Alex swallow. 

"Oh god!" he groaned and shot down his lover's throat. 

Alex hummed in delight, taking in all his lover's cum. He sucked and licked the cock reverently then smiled up at Mulder, whose eyes were closed. He looked well fucked. Good look for him, thought Alex. 

Mulder finally woke from his standing half sleep and lifted Alex from the couch to kiss his lover passionately. 

"You do that so well, Alex. Let me..." 

His lover just grinned and murmured, "I did it for you, my love." 

Mulder kissed Alex once more then sighed. "God, babe, we have to find out if we are the only ones in DC. Could be, but just think if there are others." 

Alex gave into the onslaught of Mulder on a mission. There was no way he could compete with that now. 

"Come on, let's get in that car and check the hospitals since they should have generators. Maybe then we can have a hot shower together." 

"Mm, yeah, I certainly could use one!" 

* * *

They went to the first hospital they found but had no luck with showers. So they tried the larger one close by. It had it's lights on when they entered it. 

"You think someone could be here?" asked Alex. 

"Could be, or the generator was kept on during the invasion..." 

Just then they heard an elevator moving. They froze and then slowly moved to hide. Alex brought out his gun and waited for the doors to open. He trained it on the shape coming from the doors. He gasped. There was Walter Skinner. "Sir!" cried Mulder and went to greet his former boss, who looked much less formal with just a t-shirt and jeans. 

"Mulder? You're here as well? I was beginning to wonder if this was hell or paradise. I think I know now which one." 

Mulder grinned and said, "It's good to see you too, sir." 

"You don't have to stand on formality, Mulder..." He stopped when he noticed Alex appear. "Well, that clinches it. This is definitely hell on earth." 

Alex was not amused at all. Mulder laughed, not seeing the wary look on his lover's face. 

"I found loverboy here in my apartment just yesterday. I was out scrounging around, seeing what was what. And there he was as if a gift from the gods." 

Alex flushed, wondering how well Mulder knew Skinner before the invasion. Surely he wouldn't mention... 

"He's definitely not as bad as we thought, sir..." 

Walter snorted. "Please, call me Walt. You too...Alex, if I may call you that?" 

Alex nodded, not sure how to take the one man who gave him cold sweats at night from fears the large man would take revenge on him for what happened in the stairwell of the Hoover with the DAT tape. He also didn't want the older man, whose hand was touching Mulder's arm just a tad more familiarly than he liked, to trample on the paradise he envisioned for Mulder and himself. 

"Walt, how did you manage to escape the ships?" 

"I didn't, actually. I was on my way with a ton of others when a man came up and asked to take my place. He had slipped away when the aliens hadn't noticed, but returned when he realized he would be without his wife. He decided he would go with her wherever the aliens were taking us rather than be alone on the planet. Brave man. Good thing I wasn't so brave." He grinned, lighting up his face in a way Alex had never seen before. The older man wasn't so repulsive, but fuck if he liked being anywhere near the man. 

"You've been staying in this hospital?" 

"Well, after I made it back to DC, I headed back to my condo. Didn't stay long as I had no candles and realized the best place would be in a hospital with their back up generators." 

Alex hated how chummy Skinner and Mulder were together. It was as if they were long lost buddies finding each other after a long search. He wanted to pull Mulder away from the suddenly demonstrative man. He was at a loss as to why they were acting so familiar with each other. He knew they both hadn't been that friendly with each other not too long ago. 

"Alex, you are too quiet. What's the problem?" asked Mulder with concern. 

Alex shook his head. 

"He just is worried that I will take revenge on him for the things he did," cut in Walter. Alex frowned, not liking that Walter was reading him like a book. "Don't look so down, Alex. The side you were on won. There's no need to be so gloomy." 

"That wasn't my side," Alex said quietly, but there was a definite deadly tone to his voice. 

"He was left for dead in a silo, Walter. I don't think he was anything but a pawn the entire time. He was raised in one of the organization's automated families. He certainly bore no love for the Consortium." 

Walter lifted his brows. "Well, that's nice to know." Alex didn't think the AD's tone of voice was very convincing, though. 

"Hey, you two need a shower? I found a wonderful private space up on the top floor. Must have been owned by a very important CEO or someone. Has a large portion of the floor made into his own private living quarters. Has all the works." 

Alex perked up at the mention of a shower and they all entered the elevator to go to the top floor. Mulder and Walter were discussing ways in which they could return electricity to at least portions of the city; that way they could maneuver and map out a plan against another alien ship returning to take them away. Alex felt thoroughly left out of the conversation and neither seemed to notice it. He knew Mulder probably wasn't in love with him. They had just had one night which probably wouldn't lead anywhere. He just didn't like the way Mulder was letting the older man take over. 

Thinking he had better do something, he decided that he could make a contribution that could help them. "One of the Consortium labs probably has plans to the city and what to do in emergencies like invasions. That would be your best bet for a plan to return electricity to the city." 

Walter nodded. "Very good idea, boy." 

Alex growled, "I am not your boy!" 

Mulder sighed. He had noticed how Alex seemed wary of joining in at first. He certainly didn't understand the posturing. The elevator doors opened up and he was grateful for the distraction. 

"You two can flip a coin to see who gets first dibs on the shower. It's just down the hall..." Walter stopped when he realized they were both heading in the direction of the shower. The look in their eyes told him they were more than just allies. He wondered if it was a good or bad thing... 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie 


End file.
